Kentarō Itō
Kentarō Itō (伊藤 健太郎; born January 3, 1974 in Hachiōji, Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Chōji Akimichi in Naruto and Renji Abarai in Bleach. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Absolute Duo (2015) - Grave Phantom *Air Master (2003) - Kinjirō Kitaeda *Bleach (2011-2012) - Renji Abarai *D.Gray-man (2008) - Level 3 Akuma *Digimon: Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms (2011) - Huanglongmon *Durarara!! (2010) - Asanuma *Durarara!!x2 Shō (2015) - Asanuma *Great Teacher Onizuka (1999-2000) - Delinquent (ep2), Kamioka, Noboru Saitō *House of Five Leaves (2010) - Servant Yaichi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2015) - N'Doul *Naruto (2007) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012-2013) - Chōji Akimichi *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Hakuzōzu *Revolutionary Girl Utena (1997) - Schoolboy (ep3) *Tokyo Ghoul (2014) - Kazuichi Banjō 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Renji Abarai *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2010) - Renji Abarai *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Renji Abarai *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Renji Abarai *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2012) - Reiji Shiratori *Loups=Garous (2010) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Bonds (2008) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (2009) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto The Movie: Blood Prison (2011) - Chōji Akimichi *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2012) - Chōji Akimichi *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Chōji Akimichi Video Games 'Video Games' *Bleach: Blade Battlers (2006) - Renji Abarai *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Renji Abarai *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Renji Abarai *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Renji Abarai *Breath of Fire V: Dragon Quarter (2002) - Bosch *CV: Casting Voice (2014) - Yukiya Nakajima *D.Gray-man: Requirements of a Instrumentalist (2008) - Level 3 Akuma *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dream Carnival (2004) - Barry the Chopper/Number 66 *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2011) - Brave the Hard *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2014) - Brave the Hard *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - N'Doul *Jump Force (2019) - Renji Abarai *Mobile Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken (2002) - Tisuri *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 2 (2003) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 3 (2004) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto: Narutimate Portable: Mugen Castle Arc (2006) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2005) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 2 (2007) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 3 (2008) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive (2010) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Chōji Akimichi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Chōji Akimichi *Rogue Galaxy (2005) - Insectron Moderator, Maazel *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2006) - Chester Barklight *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Chester Barklight 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Chōji Akimichi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (60) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors